Can I Have This Dance
by Shitema 94
Summary: Où es-tu ? Pourquoi être parti ? Comme ça, sans la moindre explication ? M'avoir laissée seule. Avoir agi avec une telle lâcheté… Aujourd'hui encore, tout cela me hante… Où est celui que j'appelais mon héros, mon Daisy ? Celui que j'admirais et que je chérissais plus que tout… Tu étais devenu celui qui m'avait abandonné.


**Can I have this dance**

Où es-tu ?

Pourquoi être parti ? Comme ça, sans la moindre explication ? M'avoir laissée seule. Avoir agi avec une telle lâcheté…

Aujourd'hui encore, tout cela me hante…

Où est celui que j'appelais mon héros, mon Daisy ? Celui que j'admirais et que je chérissais plus que tout…

Mais cette lâcheté dont tu as fait preuve, je ne te reconnais pas.

Dès lors, pour moi, tu n'étais plus ce héros courageux et toujours là à veiller sur moi.

Celui sur qui je pouvais me reposer, celui en qui j'avais une confiance aveugle.

Tu étais devenu celui qui m'avait abandonné.

Mais tout ceci remontait à loin maintenant, j'avais tourné la page. Les premiers mois avaient été amers, d'un cruel sentiment d'absence. J'avais eu un mal fou à remonter la pente, à me faire une raison : tu ne reviendrais plus. Tu m'avais laissée. Mais tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance, ces cicatrices s'étaient peu à peu refermer.

Avec un peu d'aide, bien entendu.

Mes amis avaient été là pour moi, une véritable bouée de sauvetage devrais-je dire. Ils m'avaient secourue lorsque je me noyais dans nos souvenirs, que la moindre petite chose me ramenait soudainement à toi. Me soutenant de toutes leurs forces, ils avaient été incroyables. Mais désormais tout cela n'avait plus lieu d'être, j'ai repris depuis un moment les rênes de ma vie.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait six ans que tu t'es volatilisé.

 _-« Teru ! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! »_

 _-« Oui, j'arrive tout de suite ! »_

Et c'est sur une glissade bien contrôlée sur le parquet de l'entrée de mon appartement que je me plantais devant Riko, la mine défrisée.

 _-« Heureusement que je suis passée te chercher, sinon tu serais arrivée à la fin de la cérémonie… »_ , Me reprocha-t-elle, d'un air détaché.

 _-« Désolée, mais j'ai eu un boulot monstre aujourd'hui, alors je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée… »_

Et tandis qu'elle tentait de remettre un minimum mes cheveux décoiffés en ordre, pendant ce laps de temps j'étais concentrée sur mon reflet dans le miroir. Pour cette grande occasion, j'avais sorti le grand jeu. J'avais enfilé une splendide robe longue et fluide de couleur framboise. Bustier, elle épousait chacun de mes mouvements, chacun de mes gestes.

Riko m'avait conseillé quant à la meilleure robe à m'acheter, un peu chère d'ailleurs… Mais cette occasion méritait au moins cela.

Le mariage d'une de mes plus proches amies : Rena.

Malgré ses nombreux fiascos avec les hommes, elle avait fini par ouvrir les yeux et voir la vérité dans le regard amoureux de mon meilleur ami : Kiyoshi.

Si on m'avait dit il y a six ans que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas cru…

Six ans…

Oui, ça fait déjà six ans maintenant…

 _-« Teru… Tu es vraiment magnifique. Seichirô aurait été fier de voir ce que tu es devenue… »_

Je me tournai vers la fiancée de mon défunt frère, qui elle me fixait les yeux remplis de larmes. Je crois qu'à cet instant j'ai pu voir à quel point sa disparition lui pesait, à quel point elle regrettait d'être la seule à pouvoir voir cela. Qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là, avec nous…

 _-« A moi aussi, il me manque. »_

Et après que Riko ait enfin repris ses esprits après s'être inquiétée de l'heure, elle sortit en trombe de mon appartement, me tirant par le bras à sa suite.

 _*Tu vois Grand frère, je ne risque rien avec un garde du corps pareil.*_ , Pensais-je en souriant bêtement.

Une fois dans la voiture, j'attachai ma ceinture et laissais Riko pester toute seule et maugréer sur les pauvres gens croisant notre chemin. Elle pouvait être sacrement effrayante quand même…

Je dépliai le pare-soleil pour vérifier que mon maquillage était parfait. Et tout en remettant une légère couche de rouge à lèvres, je fus satisfaite du résultat.

Je me sentais bien, séduisante, habillée comme une princesse. C'était plutôt rare.

 _Ma princesse…_

Je perdis mon sourire et mes prunelles se perdirent dans mon reflet que me renvoyait le miroir face à moi.

Des passages, des micros scènes me revenaient en mémoire malgré moi. Me frappant les joues, je me remis les idées bien en place. Un freinage plus tard, la voiture s'immobilisa devant une splendide cathédrale. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça. Et le regard perplexe que Riko posa sur moi à cet instant finit de m'achever. Avais-je l'air si ridicule que ça ?

 _-« On est arrivées ? »_ , demandais-je innocemment armée d'un grand sourire hypocrite.

Un soupir consterné de la femme à côté de moi plus tard, et nous sortions toutes deux de la voiture. Tout en se dirigeant vers la masse d'invités présents sur le perron, un frisson me prit. Ce genre de frisson qui ne dit rien qui vaille. Prenant un air de conspiratrice et ma célèbre position de combat toutes jambes écartées, je fis un tour sur moi-même pour scruter les environs avec une main comme visière.

Rien.

 _\- « Teru, viens vite ! »_

 _\- « Oui oui ! »_

Abandonnant mon statut de chien de garde et mon pressentiment, je me précipitai à la suite de Riko, après avoir aperçu mes deux amis futurs mariés.

Et tous les invités se pressèrent ensuite afin d'entrer dans la somptueuse église.

Tous ?

Sauf un.

Certaines blessures ne se referment jamais vraiment.

La lumière du jour laissait peu à peu place au calme d'une soirée d'été. Une fête avait été organisée après la cérémonie, et tous les invités avaient été confiés à s'y rendre. L'endroit choisi n'avait rien d'anodin puisqu'il s'agissait de l'imposante demeure des parents de Rena. La fête avait été installée dans l'immense jardin, où un grand chapiteau y avait été disposé sous lequel se trouvait des dizaines de tables et de buffets garnis allègrement. La piste de danse avait, elle, était improvisée au clair de lune, seule une fine estrade la délimitait.

Une multitude de lampions avaient été disposés un peu partout, afin de banaliser un minimum le chemin tandis que la noirceur de la fin de journée s'installait. De multiples nuances, elles apportaient à tout le jardin une atmosphère féerique, je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. C'était merveilleux, et voir en plus de cela Kiyoshi et Rena entrain de danser au milieu de la piste sur un air lent avait de quoi me remplir de joie. Dans sa magnifique robe de mariée elle resplendissait, elle irradiait d'une sérénité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Et Kiyoshi dans tout cela, dans son costume gris hors de prix, il ne cessait de dévorer du regard sa désormais femme. Je le voyais sourire légèrement, comme rarement on voit sourire quelqu'un.

Et j'étais heureuse.

Heureuse d'assister à cela, et surtout heureuse pour eux deux.

Rien ne m'apportait plus de joie que de voir les gens autour de moi heureux.

Puis je sentis un regard poser sur moi.

N'y prêtant pas attention, je continuais de regarder mon ami se débattre avec les pas de danse, ne semblant pas très à l'aise, et mon amie qui riait en essayant de lui apprendre tout en se moquant un peu de lui.

Mon sourire ne me quittait pas.

Plus loin, je vis Riko entrainer le patron sur la piste, sous les moqueries de Takeda et d'Andy. Ils avaient l'air de beaucoup se moquer de sa non-habilité à danser en public.

Et voir ça m'amusa.

Je crois qu'elle faisait ça simplement pour l'asticoter un peu.

Assise un peu à l'écart du tumulte, je regardai tout ce petit monde s'agiter, s'amuser comme des fous, rire. J'étais bien là, entourée par toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour moi, à les voir enjoués et pleins de vie. C'était réconfortant. Malgré toutes les épreuves que nous avions dû surmonter, nous étions toujours restés souder, ne cessant de nous entraider en cas de problème sans se demander si la situation n'était pas dangereuse ou périlleuse.

Tu vois, grand frère ? J'ai fini par trouver des personnes sur qui je puisse toujours compter, qui seront toujours là pour moi en cas de besoin. J'espère que ça te rassure. Aujourd'hui, à 23 ans, j'ai tout juste fini mes études, et je me suis trouvé un domaine dans lequel je m'épanouis. Tout va bien désormais, le danger semble s'être écarté de nos vies.

En même temps que lui.

Je serre les dents.

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête ça, malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions je n'y arrive pas…

Tout ce qu'on a pu vivre tous les deux, nos moments partagés restent gravés à jamais, même si je fais tout pour les mettre dans un coin de ma tête et les calfeutrer.

Je soupire.

Une petite balade me ferait le plus grand bien. Alors, délaissant le spectacle d'Andy ayant rejoint les autres sur la piste, je me lève de ma chaise et me dirige vers un endroit moins bien éclairé du parc, et surtout beaucoup moins peuplé. Un peu de silence me fait un bien fou après toute cette agitation. Je ferme les yeux et savoure cette plénitude et ce silence qui m'enveloppe. Mes pas me guident au gré du vent, les pieds dans l'herbe et le cerveau dans les étoiles. Ma robe m'entrave un peu pour me déplacer mais je fais abstraction. Puis je me stoppe, et m'emplit de cette sérénité qui prend possession de mon esprit.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Et mon cerveau semble se figer.

Face à face j'aperçois à quelques mètres, dans la pénombre, une silhouette qui semble se rapprocher de moi. D'abord méfiante, mes reflexes monopolisés à fond, je ne peux détacher mes yeux de cette silhouette qui marche vers moi, et quand un rayon de lune vint éclairer cette scène, mon souffle se coupe.

Non…

Ce n'est pas possible…

Je n'y crois pas.

Etais-je en pleine hallucination ?

Toujours la même démarche fière, le même regard azur perçant et empli de force et de sincérité brillant dans la noirceur. Ces mêmes cheveux blonds décolorés et en bataille. Mais il semble avoir gagné en stature, plus imposant qu'avant.

Que faisait-il ici… ?

Et je le vois faire un pas dans ma direction.

Lorsqu'il se détache de la pénombre et pénètre dans la clarté de la lune, je peux voir que je n'hallucine probablement pas. Et tandis que ses pas le conduisent vers moi, je ne peux empêcher un sanglot de me submerger à sa vue. Quelques larmes m'échappent. Je m'étais pourtant juré d'oublier tout ça… Mais je crois que malgré tous mes efforts je ne peux tout simplement pas.

Il fait partie de moi.

Je baisse la tête, honteuse de me laisser aller ainsi alors que je m'étais juré de devenir plus forte. De ne plus faiblir. Seulement, il faut croire que ces six années de résolutions tombent à l'eau en quelques secondes…

Sentant mes forces et mes résistances me lâcher, je m'assoie sur un banc de pierre juste derrière moi. Je ne le regarde toujours pas, les yeux baissés. Je sais parfaitement que si j'ai le malheur de recroiser ce regard je craquerais complètement. Et je ne le voulais pas.

J'entendis ses pas se stopper tout près de moi alors j'ai le réflexe de porter mes mains à mes yeux. J'essaie vaguement de mettre une barrière entre nous deux, comme si ce geste seul pouvait me protéger de lui. Mais je sais parfaitement que c'est ridicule.

Je le sens, plus que je ne le vois, s'agenouiller face à moi. Je sens ces deux mains en appui près de mes jambes. Il se retrouve à ma hauteur, mais je ne veux toujours pas me trouver face à lui. Ma mâchoire se serre. J'ai peur, plutôt.

 _\- « Teru… »_

Et cette voix grave fait trembler mon corps tout entier. Depuis six ans je l'entends dans mes rêves, en oubliant presque toutes les tonalités avec le temps. Mais aujourd'hui il est là, face à moi. Et je suis perdue. Que suis-je censé faire... ?

 _\- « Danse avec moi. »_

Et tandis que je le sens se relever, je reste abasourdie par sa soudaine demande. Mes mains s'écartent sans m'en apercevoir de mon visage et je relève le regard et plonge dans ces yeux bleus fermement ancrés dans les miens. Je vois y bruler une lueur d'innocence, de confiance en lui, d'affection. Et tout ça me ramène six ans en arrière.

Il tend la main vers moi.

Les rayons de lune accentuent le clair de ses yeux et projettent sur lui une impression de grandeur, de maturité. Mon cœur se met à battre plus fort, il rate un battement à sa simple vue. Une larme traitresse m'échappe. Et quand je tends inconsciemment la main vers la sienne et qu'elles rentrent en contact, j'ai la sensation qu'un énorme poids m'est enlevé. Et lorsqu'il referme sa main sur la mienne et qu'il m'aide à me relever avec une facilité déconcertante, je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai pris la bonne décision. Mais je crois simplement que mon cœur l'a prise à la place de ma raison.

Est-ce mieux ainsi ?

Alors que la musique au loin nous parvient, je reconnais vaguement l'air. C'est une chanson douce et passionnée à la fois. A son image quand il dépose sa main droite sur ma hanche et qu'il s'empare de la mienne avec sa main gauche. Il fait glisser sa main jusqu'à la déposer dans le bas de mon dos et me rapproche ostensiblement de lui. Ma seule main libre se loge automatiquement dans le creux de son épaule.

Nos regards se croisent et ne se lâchent plus.

Je me sens en confiance.

Comme avant.

Et il commence à guider mes pas, à m'entrainer dans une danse voluptueuse. Mon corps semble voler, je me sens légère. Son corps contre le mien suit la mesure avec précision, et il m'entraine dans un océan de torpeur, bercée par la musique. J'ai l'étrange sensation d'être dans une autre dimension, que tout ceci n'a rien de réel. Malgré tout, son regard doux planté dans le mien me fait reprendre confiance en la réalité de la situation. Mais je suis clairement égarée devant tout ce qui arrive. Des questionnements fourmillent dans ma tête, mais je suis incapable de les formuler. Je crois tout simplement que ce n'est pas le moment.

Et il continue de m'entrainer dans cette douce danse. Il dirige chacun de mes pas à perfection, nous fait tourner et mes pas suivent parfaitement ses mouvements. Comme en harmonie. Je sais que jamais je n'aurai un lien pareil avec un autre homme que lui, c'est impossible. Nous sommes liés à jamais, condamnés à ne faire qu'un. En cet instant merveilleux nous nous complétons. Nous nous sommes toujours complétés, sans vraiment sans apercevoir. Mais aujourd'hui, dans ce jardin au clair de lune, tout devient très clair dans mon esprit.

Il est celui qu'il m'a toujours fallu.

Et tandis que nous ne nous lâchions pas du regard, retenant chacun notre souffle, il me fit tourner une nouvelle fois.

Et une réalité me frappa de plein fouet quand il me rattrapa adroitement entre ses bras.

Je l'aimais toujours.

Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer durant ces six années, mon cœur avait toujours su. Et j'avais étouffé tout ça. Par dépit, par ce sentiment amer d'abandon et de trahison.

Le seul endroit où je voulais demeurer était dans ses bras qui me maintenaient contre lui. Contre ce pervers notoire et ce sadique. Contre cet esclavagiste et ce je-m'en-foutiste. Contre ce mur qu'il s'est construit et qui dissimule ces véritables intentions. Cet homme fort et à la fois tendre, protecteur et attentif. Cet homme généreux et légèrement casse-cou. Ce hacker notoire. Prêt à aider sans juger, à donner un coup de main en cas de besoin, à n'abandonner personne. Cet homme si merveilleux que mes larmes ne peuvent s'empêcher de couler une nouvelle fois.

De dépit peut-être.

De soulagement.

Ou bien pour laisser s'empêcher toute cette rancœur accumulée.

Ma main se crispe sur le tissu de sa veste. Il s'en aperçoit et stoppe le mouvement.

 _\- « Je me suis sentie abandonnée… »_

Et tandis que je suis face à lui les yeux remplis de larmes, totalement démunie face à ma réaction, que je sens ses mains se posés sur mes joues et balayer délicatement mes sillons de larmes. Il rapproche son visage du mien et pose son front contre le mien, comme autrefois.

Et je craquais pour de bon.

Me refugiant entre ses bras, mes sanglots se firent intenses tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de moi. Cette étreinte était intense, on se serrait l'un l'autre à s'en étouffer. Il avait refugié son visage dans mon cou, et avait l'air de s'imprégner pleinement de mon parfum.

 _\- « Pardonne moi… »_

Et tandis qu'il ne cessait de me serrer contre lui avec force, je finis par me détacher de lui, ayant un peu repris mes esprits.

 _\- « Il faudrait peut-être retourner à la fête… Ils vont tous se demander où je suis… »_

Malgré cette phrase que je venais de lui murmurer, mes mains et mon corps restaient ancrés contre le sien, ne voulant vraisemblablement pas s'en détacher.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, et je me mis à rougir. Cette lueur sombre que je voyais désormais dans ces prunelles azurs, j'avais toujours espérer la découvrir. Je la voyais prendre possession de lui peu à peu, et je me laissais engloutir à mon tour. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter rien qu'un seconde ce regard, et surtout pas ces bras puissants cerclés autour de ma taille, dans une attitude possessive. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'échapper. En cet instant, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que lui et ce regard me dévorant.

Un frisson me prit.

 _\- « Rentrons. »_

Seul le regard perçant de Riko avait suivi ces deux silhouettes disparaitre dans la nuit.

Seul un léger sourire lui échappa.


End file.
